


Stargazing (AKA First Kiss #2)

by AngelWings666



Series: Happily Ever After Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, cutenesss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Abbie <3 ~Cassie</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stargazing (AKA First Kiss #2)

**Author's Note:**

> For Abbie <3 ~Cassie

Dean had never been to a sleepover before, so he had absolutely no idea what he needed for one. He briefly considered asking Cas, but decided against it. He didn’t want to come across as annoying or anything, after all. After some deliberation, he settled for asking his brother Sam.

*****************************************

Sam was reading in his bedroom when Dean pushed open the door quietly and sat on his bed. The unfamiliar weight pressing down on his mattress made Sam look up, slightly surprised to find his brother there. Slightly more surprising however, was the fact that Dean was speaking. 

Apparently, Dean had been invited to a sleepover, which had never happened before. He seemed very nervous too, which led Sam to believe that this person must be pretty important to him. They made their way back to Dean’s room, where Sam carefully helped Dean to pack clean clothes and bathroom items, along with his phone charger and spare house key. He forced Dean to eat something before he left, knowing he’s probably forget due to excitement. Then, he loaded Dean’s bag into their dad’s old car and Dean drove off to his new friend’s house.

*******************************************

Castiel hadn’t really expected Dean to be on time, but at exactly six o clock, as decided, Dean was standing on his doorstep, looking nervous but happy. Castiel was suddenly grateful to his past self for cleaning up the house quickly, because Dean looked pleasantly surprised as he walked in.

“I don’t like untidiness…” He said quietly in explanation. Castiel made a mental note to always keep his house tidy from then on.

He helped Dean to settle in for the night quickly and settled down on the couch to watch a disney film (Dean adored disney). After that, Castiel led Dean out to the backyard, bringing blankets and pillows with him. They crafted almost a nest there, where they laid down to watch the stars. Due to the lack of blankets, Dean’s right hand side was pressed up against Castiel, which he found very distracting.

While they lay there, Castiel started to tell Dean everything he knew about the stars, in particular his nebula, Cassiopeia. He went into great detail, describing the vivid variety of colours within it. 

“My favourite is the green.” He mused out loud, turning to look at Dean, who was watching him sleepily and smiling, his hair all mussed up and fluffy. “Like your eyes. Your eyes are my favourite colour.”

Dean blushed deeply and leaned up, faster than Castiel could follow.

Their (second) first kiss was much better than their first, and it lasted a lot longer too. They   
stayed there for almost an hour after that, kissing lazily and giggling in the dark, before it got too cold and they went inside.

Castiel took the couch, forcing Dean to take his bed. Despite that however, there were no nightmares for Castiel that night, and he found himself wanting to wake up for the first time in a long time.


End file.
